11 Ways to Be in Love
by AppleBagel
Summary: 11 separate drabbles based off of my music playlist when set on shuffle. All for 2p!PruCan. Takes place throughout multiple AUs, each one varies in length. A little practice thing before I jump back into my normal stories!


**Love Today – Mika**

There was no real point to this and he knew it. Speed dating? Pointless. It never _really_ worked for anyone, right? Right.

He sat slumped in his annoyingly uncomfortable wooden chair, arms crossed over his chest. Instead of talking, Matt just glared with disdain at whoever dared to plop in front of him. Still, many tried to ask questions or make small talk.

The grumpy blond refused any attempts, even from the most appealing of the bunch.

A shrill bell rang through the room and hurt Matt's ears. A man with agonizingly long white hair plopped in the chair in front of him. The man appeared young despite the locks and stared Matt dead in the eye instead of speaking a word for a full 30 seconds.

And that was when Matt realized he'd met his soul mate.

**E.T. (Dupstep Remix) – Katy Perry **

He was so outlandish looking, like a mythical creature trying and failing to integrate into human society. His hair was too long and too pale. His figure was too bony and frail looking. His eyes were too sharp, too bright. To many people, he would appear frightening. He looked as though he should be appearing out of the shadows to drink your blood, not sit at Matt's kitchen table patiently waiting for pancakes.

That thought bounced around in his head.

_To many he would appear scary. _

Then why in the _hell _was Matt so attracted to him!? What, did he have a thing for wannabe vampires now!?

. . . Well, Akbar wasn't really a wannabe. He just happened to look the part. And the paper white skin wasn't helping him.

Maybe Matt should try getting him into the sunlight more often? Nah, he'd just burn.

**My Sweet Heart – Tokyo Mew Mew OP **

When he signed that contract, he did _not _sign up for a frilly red and white dress and a crown of maple leaves! He did _not _sign up for his hockey stick being turned into a bedazzled wand that looked like something you could buy in a children's Halloween shop! He did _not _sign up for a magical ruby brooch that sent sparkles and lazars flying everywhere, and he _certainly _did not sign up to work with some sort of sapphire-ice-prince magical boy! He just wanted to help his friend, not stick cheesy poses with this Akbar guy!

Yet here he was, landing another totally bad ass stance with his gloved hand entwined with Akbar's. How the hell did the transformation sequence even have them land like that . . . ?

Whatever, not important. Now what was that stupid catch phrase he was supposed to say? Oh yeah. Now what and he made a deal with Akbar to alter it to?

Oh, yeah.

_"IT'S SHOWTIME, MOTHERFUCKER." _

**Crazy on You – Heart**

Akbar's lips were the main focus right now. Those sweet, peach colored lips he could spend an entire decade kissing and nibbling and licking. His hands tangled in snow white tresses, he pulled the taller man closer and closer to him, pressing his tongue into his mouth. He felt the other's hands run down his back, finally resting on the back of his old jeans and he smirked as best he could around the passionate lip lock.

"Excited, eh?"

The words were barely worth breaking away from the kiss, but as he grinned at Akbar and the Prussian stared back through half-mast eyes, he decided they could always start the kiss over. Make it better even.

"Well, I've got nothin' left to do tonight. Might as well, ya know?" Matt continued for him.

"Might as well what?" Akbar whispered back, head quirked to the side.

"Go damn crazy on you."

**Entr'acte – Chicago **

The dancer up on stage, he was perfect. Sure, he was just there to entertain while the crowd waited for the stage to be ready behind the closed curtains, but he was still perfect. He moved in step to the music and the costume looked great on him.

Matt plopped his head in his hands, looking rather impressed for once. He was so finding out that dancer's name. Maybe he could send them flowers for his performance, despite having such a minor role – just filler. Maybe even get his number.

Yeah, he liked that idea.

**Only Exception – Paramore **

Matt watched Akbar sleep, his own eyes barely able to stay open. The white-haired man looked so serene, like there wasn't a thought to trouble him as long as he was asleep. Matt liked that idea, Akbar not being troubled.

Maybe this wasn't meant to be. When had relationships ever worked for him before? Easy answer: They hadn't. It was all heartbreak. Every example he'd ever had was a bad one.

But then there was Akbar. Matt couldn't bring himself to distance himself from him. There was something so disarming about him. Like he could just tear down walls that had taken years and years to build like it was nothing.

He kissed Akbar's forehead, pulling him to his chest. The Prussian didn't even grumble, his breathing slow and measured just like before. Matt stroked his hair and closed his eyes.

He believed in this one.

**Black Sheep – Gin Wigmore**

Black boots crashed down on concrete, the blond in the leather jacket tearing through the run down joint like he owned the damn place.

He was young, obviously still in his early twenties. But his blond hair was bright red at the tips and his eyeliner was smudged. His shirt was torn and jeans were too tight and too frayed.

He looked damn mean but damn attractive.

Akbar raised an eyebrow as the blond burst in, loud as he could without screeching at the top of his lungs.

He'd been dragged here by people he considered friends, but it was appearing to be an intriguing place to meet intriguing people.

Noting that the age of the blond couldn't be too far from his own, he wondered if they went to the same college and a tiny smile played at his lips as the blond almost crash landed on the bar stool next to his own.

The other man was grinning at him, red eyes focused on Akbar and only Akbar.

**It's Raining Men – The Weather Girls **

It was _pouring_ outside. Matt couldn't understand how anyone would want to go out today. A single step out of the house would mean Niagara Falls dumped over your head. So he stepped into his kitchen instead, completely ready to make some coffee and kick back for the day.

Not too much longer, he was lounging on his favorite chair in the parlor and reading, contently listening to the pounding rain on the roof outside.

And then there was a shadow hovering over him and a completely drenched Akbar was standing in front of his recliner. Without words, the sopping wet Prussians had flopped onto Matt's stomach, making the blond grunt.

"Either my boyfriend is tired or it's raining men and there's a leak in the roof."

**Cell Block Tango – Chicago Soundtrack**

"So, you capped your husband?"

Mattea gave a low growl and a grin. "Damn straight. Teach him to cheat on me with my brother. Wouldn't take it back if I could." She propped herself up on her elbows, staring at the stick thin woman sitting cross legged on her bed across from her. "And you?"

Akabelle shrugged. "I didn't do anything. Someone just had the misfortune of running into my blade," She gave a tiny wave of the hand, as if simply stating the sky was blue.

Mattea gave a smirk, raising an eyebrow at the other. "Oh, _really? _Sounds like that person was mighty clumsy, if you ask me."

"Clumsiness can end you in a lot of dilemmas," Akabelle agreed. "Such as being capped by your wife because you were clumsy enough to wind up naked in her brother's bed."

Mattea laughed, a harsh bark, and nodded. "_So _clumsy."

**Secrets – Mary Lambert**

"I'm bipolar. I can't organize shit and I'm constantly running my mouth," Matt grumbled, crossing his arms and hanging his head.

"Why do you care if people know that?"

"Because they're faults! They're bad and people get judgmental as shit about that!"

"Tell me more?"

"I'm overly aggressive, I think my butt looks better than I should probably think it looks, and the dentist scares me," He sighed. He suddenly groaned, loudly, and threw his head back, flopping his arms at his sides. "Why are you having me tell you all this!? Are you looking for a reason to break up with me or something!?"

Akbar shook his head, kissing Matt's cheek. "I just want to know you."

**Take a Chance on Me – Mamma Mia Soundtrack**

"I'm done with dating!" Matt screaming, kicking open the door. "I'm so fucking done! Nothing ever works out, I get rejected every time I even _try _to get a date . . . It's so fucking tedious! There isn't a person alive who wants to date me, I've just gotta except that, huh!?"

Akbar raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not sure if I count as alive, so you might be right."

Matt's head snapped to stare wide eyed at Akbar. "Enh?"

The Prussian shrugged, giving a light shake of the head. "Nothing really. You said you were done with dating anyway."

Matt looked the embodiment of a question mark.

**A/N: Ayyyy I did a thing! I didn't really have an inspiration to write anything specific so I thought I'd try that 10 songs challenge thing (though I ended up doing 11 songs because I wasn't paying attention. Oops.). Basically, the rules are you put your music player on shuffle and write a drabble inspired by each song. You only have the time frame of the song to complete it. It was pretty fun, but some of these songs were kind of difficult to do. Especially incorporating the shipping part of it. Bleh. I think I did well on it, though. 0u0 **


End file.
